midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Tailor
Even for garments available off the rack, most tailors will do some minor hemming and fitting for free at time of purchase. Higher quality materials or cuts, or additional trimmings can substantially increase the price. Unless otherwise noted (or obvious) clothes are made of linen. See Alternate Materials to convert to other cloths, leather, fur, et cetera. ---- Apron, cobbler . . . . . 10ƒ ::————Tabard-style and covering most of the body down to the upper thighs. Worn by workers in many occupations. Apron, culinary . . . . . 15ƒ ::————Bib-type, and covers the chest down to the thighs. This is what most people envision when they hear the word 'apron'. Apron, waist . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Just like Grandma used to wear: tied around the waist, this apron just covers the crotch and upper thighs. Bath robe . . . . . 1₲7 ::————Made of soft and absorbent material Camisole . . . . . 16ƒ ::————Your better tailors will add an extra inner layer to keep the girls in place. Cape, full . . . . . 1₲4 ::————Knee-length, no hood Cape, half . . . . . 15ƒ2 ::————Waist-length, no hood Cloak, common . . . . . 3₲16 ::————Tail-length and hooded Cloak, full . . . . . 6₲ ::————Knee- to floor-length, hooded, and made with enough material to fully wrap around your body—twice Cloak, of the mists . . . . . 34₲ ::————An Elven mist cloak is very tough and protects one against the elements quite well. It is available in various blended patterns: rock, grass/reeds, snow (hint: it's not all white...), northern woods, southern woods/jungle, and the original smoke (grey, blends into sky for aerial ambushes) Coat, fur . . . . . 3₲10 ::————This is more for fashion than warmth. The base fur (and listed cost) is for rabbit. Coat, winter . . . . . 3₲17 ::————Woollen, layered, and stuffed with padding to keep you warm. Diaper . . . . . 2¢ Doublet . . . . . 1₲2 ::————Shorter than a tunic, but lined (i.e. doubled, hence the clever name) and better constructed Dressing gown . . . . . 1₲15 ::————Opaque, or what's the point? If you want the sexy stuff keep reading. Handkerchief, silk . . . . . 8ƒ Hood . . . . . 1₲1ƒ2¢ ::————A separate covering for the head and/or shoulders; sometimes called a cowl Jacket, silk . . . . . 22₲3 ::————Light and stylish, waist-length Jacket, wool . . . . . 4₲,6¢ ::————Single or double-breasted Jester's outfit . . . . . 7₲15 ::————Multi-coloured and loose one or two-piece suit Kilt . . . . . 7₲1 ::————“Because I kilt the last man that called it a skirt.” Made from wool. Lab coat . . . . . 1₲2ƒ4¢ Mantle, cloth . . . . . 1₲18 ::————Like a cape, but with buttons and layers to fit the shoulders better Nightgown, grandmotherly . . . . . 1₲5 ::————Comfy, but not pretty; hair-rollers are purely optional and not included Nightgown, sexy . . . . . 2₲15 ::————Translucent and/or fur-lined Pants, cotton . . . . . 16ƒ8 ::————Soft; common item outside of the northern realms Pants, denim . . . . . 2₲ ::————Heavy and durable cotton cloth; jeans Pants, linen . . . . . 15ƒ6 ::————Light and cool Pants, velvet . . . . . 6₲2 ::————They do come in colours other than purple Pants, wool . . . . . 17ƒ5 ::————For cooler weather Poncho . . . . . 1₲ Robe, embroidered . . . . . 2₲ ::————Price added to the cost per material; also applies to non-robe embroidery Robe, fur-trimmed . . . . . 1₲12 Robe, heavy . . . . . 1₲8 ::————Woollen Robe, hooded . . . . . 1₲5ƒ7¢ ::————Light cotton Robe, light . . . . . 19ƒ ::————Cotton Robe, silk . . . . . 5₲8 Sash . . . . . 10ƒ ::————Usually silk, cotton, or linen Scarf, silk . . . . . 2₲4 Scarf, super-extra-long . . . . . 7₲4 ::————Fanservice! Scarf, winter . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Knitted wool Shawl, cotton . . . . . 14ƒ Shawl, silk . . . . . 3₲16 Shawl, woollen . . . . . 15ƒ Shirt, cotton . . . . . 6ƒ ::————Light and cool t-shirt or undershirt Shirt, hair . . . . . 3ƒ7 ::————Horsehair, to show the world what a martyr you are Shirt, linen . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Long-sleeved Shirt, poet . . . . . 1₲14 ::————Laces at the collar, tied cuffs, loose, and billowy (also suitable for pirates) Shirt, sackcloth . . . . . 1ƒ8 ::————For penitent purposes or the poorest beggars Shirt, satin . . . . . 10₲ ::————Nice shirt Shirt, wool . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Long-sleeved and warm Straitjacket . . . . . 6₲13 ::————Miss you, Pumpkin Surcoat . . . . . 2₲10 ::————Large sleeveless overgarment that can be worn over armour; used to display the wearer's personal symbol or crest Trench coat . . . . . 2₲4 ::————Belted, deep-pocketed, and vaguely military in style, also water resistant Tunic . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Common item; open-sided pullover Undergarments, female, set, comfortable . . . . . 3₲5 ::————Kind of grey and ugly, and not at all flattering, but it fits really well Undergarments, female, set, sexy . . . . . 6₲15 ::————I know the bra wasn't invented until 1910. This isn't a game set in actual history, remember? Undergarments, male . . . . . 10ƒ ::————The greatly reduced cost is due to drastically lower demand: blokes tend to wear underpants until they completely disintegrate. Vest, cloth . . . . . 1₲7 ::————Cotton, denim, linen, or wool Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex